


fumbling hands and strawberries

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bottom!Shun, College AU, Fluff, M/M, kind of, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya wants to go past kissing and hand holding, he does, but he's gotta <i>ask</i> first and then he's gotta swallow his nerves and he's all sorts of nervous.  Romance is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fumbling hands and strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yu-gi-oh ship olympics prompt of Coffee + Thirst! A sort of continuation of [Macarons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4083784/chapters/9198001)! You don't have to read it to understand what goes on here, but it is still a cute read!

It’s not that Shun isn't approachable, Yuuya thinks, idly stirring the small cup of coffee filled with (exactly) two sugars and a table spoon of milk.  It’s definitely that he’s not approachable about this kind of thing it’s more that he’s…what’s the word? 

Aloof?

Yuuya thinks that’s a good word to use.  Shun is aloof, and it’s kind of like he’s quietly judging Yuuya for everything he says.  Which Yuuya knows isn’t the truth.  Shun isn’t _that_ blunt or cruel or…whatever.  Whatever is also a good word to describe it all.  A lot of things can be good words to describe Shun, the first three coming to mind being handsome, intelligent, belligerent—there’s a disconnect there.

And Yuuya’s going off topic.  He should focus on what’s in front of him, first of all.  The ultimate question that he’s been mulling over since he first joined Shun in this small coffee shop literally fifteen minutes away from Shun’s university and where Shun spends an obnoxious amount of time studying?  Yuuya thinks it’s studying, but Shun’s reading one of those thick science textbooks on _zoology._ Stuff that can put Yuuya to sleep.

He sighs and places the spoon he had been stirring Shun’s coffee with on the little saucer that comes with it.  The metal clatters loudly on the ceramic, dissonant clinking that makes Shun look up from his book with amused eyes.

“Is it stirred enough?”

“No,” Yuuya’s answer is automatic.

“Really?” Is that a smile on the corner of Shun’s mouth?  Okay, Yuuya definitely has to pursue this.  Anything to make Shun lighten up is good in Yuuya’s books.  It also allows him to approach this rather delicate topic, too.  A Shun in a wonderful mood is a Shun that’s easier to agree to things.  Well, Shun generally agree to a lot of things Yuuya asks of him.  A smile here, a flutter of his eyelashes there, maybe a slight whine, and Yuuya’s got it.  Whatever “it” may be at the time.  Although this particular “it” is tricky.

Tricky, tricky, tricky.

“Definitely not enough, the sugar hasn’t dissolved evenly yet,” which is a lie because it has long since dissolved with how much Yuuya’s been stirring it.  “And maybe you need more milk.”

“You say this in your expert coffee connoisseur opinion.”

“Absolutely.”

Yuuya’s not an expert on coffee at all.  He’s an expert on musicals, on theatre, performance, but definitely not coffee.  He’s also an expert on baking, but that’s just par for the course when it comes to the business his family runs.

Definitely not coffee, though.

“Sadly, as a supposed food critic of high caliber I must disagree with your opinion,” and Shun reaches for the coffee cup to take another sip from it.  Yuuya’s been counting how many he’s taken.  The total is about, like, six, because Shun is more absorbed into his book than anything else surrounding them.  Which is fair since Shun is taking summer courses, unlike Yuuya who is just now a senior in high school, the nice ripe age of eighteen, and working in the family bakery since school for him is out for the summer.

Summer, which is meant for fun and enjoyment and being with the one you like on the beach or out doing gross, mushy couple things.  Things that are supposed to make your heart go pitter patter.  Hearts and flowers and the summer sun making skin burn but there’s laughter anyways because maybe they should have put on more sunscreen.

Yuuya tans, he tans pretty well actually.  Shun might be the one burning.

“So, how long until you’re done with the chapter?” Yuuya asks, casually taking Shun’s coffee cup after he places it down to take a sip from it.  It’s bitter, tempered by the lulling sweetness of the sugar as it rests on his tongue.  Yuuya makes a face, anyways, and continues to drink from it.

Shun flips another page in his text book, “Not sure.  I might be a while.  This one’s a long chapter.”

Yuuya makes another face.  This one of slight irritation.

“Not cooool, your boyfriend comes to say hi and you continue to reeeeead.”

“You could have left an hour ago.”

“Ah.”

Shun’s right, Yuuya could have.  But then that’s admitting defeat.  Yuuya’s not going down without a fight.  He’s not going to leave until he finally gets his question out that he’s been trying to get out but he just…keeps getting distracted.  It’s super important he gets it out, because there’s only so long Yuuya can go dreaming about how nice his boyfriend looks (boyfriend—Shun’s his _boyfriend_ and that thought still makes Yuuya super frickin’ giddy) without clothes on or how those gold eyes darken when looking at him in—

“But it’s my off day and everyone is busy and I love you,” Yuuya says. 

Shun just takes the coffee cup from his hands to drink from it.

Seven—that makes seven sips.

“You knew I was studying,” but Shun is closing his textbook anyways.  He looks exasperated when he looks at Yuuya, but he’s got his usual awkward smile on.  The one that makes Yuuya feel all melty and fluttery because it’s rare that Shun smiles and it’s so genuine even if it settles a bit awkwardly on Shun’s face.

“I like being with you,” and Yuuya _does_.  He genuinely likes being with Shun, even if the other is buried in a book or is on his laptop writing up a new review.  It just means that Yuuya is privy to even the most mundane of Shun’s life.  He’s allowed to climb into Shun’s lap, or curl against him with arms wrapped around his waist.  Yuuya’s allowed to do things others aren’t and Yuuya appreciates that.

Likewise, Shun’s been with him in the bakery.  Sat with him in the back, taught him how to knead and separate dough, how they decorated cookies.  While flood consistency flew right over Shun’s head, he still had smiled.  He still stayed with Yuuya after, curled his body loosely around Yuuya’s while they watched some movie in his room. 

And Yuuya thinks that those are the reasons that all of his “issues” started. 

The dreams, waking up sweat soaked for different reasons than the summer heat, the blistering warmth that curled its way in Yuuya’s body and made him see some desperate relief.  Something cool, something to make his throat not as dry, to spread ice in his body and make him whole. 

Something to keep him from melting in this heat that had settled bone deep in his body.

Physical contact only made it worse.

So Yuuya needs to approach this question fast.  He needs to ask it, get an answer, before this heat consumes him from the inside out.  Before it leaves him parched, stuck in the middle of some desert with no oasis in sight.

Or is the oasis Shun—

He’s getting too poetic here.  That’s a sign that he needs to do something fast.  Something that can hopefully go beyond cuddles.

“So, Shun—“

“Yuuya—“

“You go first!” Yuuya laughs, nervous and flighty, because now that he’s _finally_ getting to the point he’s nervous.  Butterflies tickling his stomach, his throat, and a flush on his cheeks that isn’t from laughing.

Shun shakes his head, “No, it’s not very important, you go.”

“Nah, I—no, seriously, you go—“

Shun clears his throat, “My sisters are out for the evening.  Ruri is spending the night with Serena and Rin is on a school trip.”

More silence.

“You’re saying that you want me to…possibly spend the night at your apartment?” Yuuya sounds all too hopeful.  This is like, dreams come true.  This is also the start of some dreams that leave his sheets sticking to him, clinging to him like a second skin.

“Should I spell it out in red letters?”

“No—I mean, I would love to come over I,” Yuuya’s palms are sweating.

Shun’s face is slightly red.

Yuuya grins, “We can go get my stuff together, too!”  Shun’s smile gets brighter, and that’s entirely worth it.  Who cares if Yuugo’s going to throw a fit about him going to spend the night with Shun—he’s spending the night with Shun, in that really comfy bed of his with the really well used kitchen he’s seen Shun cook in, and they’re going to be alone.

…they’re going to be alone.

Yuuya’s ears burn as images of things that could happen, things he definitely wants to happen, come rushing through his head.

“You also had something to ask?”

“A-ah yeah, I did,” that nervousness comes back full force.  It punches him in the gut and the elation about spending time with Shun at his place _alone_ is knocked out.  Shun is looking at him expectantly, his gaze soft.  Yuuya’s almost half tempted to say that it’s something stupid, but, it’s better to ask now then later when he’s at Shun’s place and it just…causes a breakup or something.

The thought of that alone is enough to bring tears to the corners of his eyes.

“Yuuya?” Shun’s tone is worried.  “Is it something bad—“

“N-no, definitely not bad!” Yuuya’s wiping at his eyes.  “Just…I….embarrassing?”

He’s eighteen.  Shun’s twenty.  Puberty should be far, far behind them now, not just now coming out because Yuuya’s too giddy about _hand holding_ and _cuddling_. 

“Embarrassing,” Shun snorts.  “I’m pretty sure you’ve done things more embarrassing than a simple question.”

“Ouch, harsh,” but true.

Yuuya takes a deep breath.

“I…uhm…so, sex?”

Shun’s eyes widen and Yuuya thinks he might’ve broken him. 

He panics.

“N-not like I don’t know what sex is and I’m asking you I,” Yuuya fumbles over his words, “it’s just that I’m thinking it’s been a while and I wanted to and, shoot, uhm—I messed up I’m sorry.”  His ears are burning and he feels more tears.  He really should have kept his mouth shut.

Yuuya hazards looking up Shun. 

Shun has the coffee cup up to his mouth, brows furrowed, a flush on his face, and is furiously drinking from it until all the contents are gone.  He continues to watch as Shun slams it back onto its saucer.  The fork clatters off and on to the table.

“Uhm…I…I can not come over—“

“No,” Shun takes a deep breath, rubs at one of his eyes with the base of his palm to try and calm down.  He’s still red, a pretty shade that stands out against the paleness of his skin and Yuuya wants to reach over and kiss him. 

Though that may be asking too much after the question he dropped.

“So I can still come over?”

“Yeah.”

“And I can cuddle with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Kiss you?”

“Yes, Yuuya—“

“And,” Yuuya bites at his lip, unsure about asking again, but Shun answers for him by leaning over the table to kiss him square on.

“Yes,” Shun says.

Relief floods Yuuya’s body, his uncertainty replaced with a happy smile, all teeth and dimples and crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

It’s a quick affair after that.  Shun packing his stuff up, taking the bus with Yuuya to the bakery so he can tell his mother that he’ll be back tomorrow, no, I don’t _really need clothes¸ Yuugo stop yelling like that_ (“But _boyfriend shirts and—_ I forbid it Yuuya I do—“), but they still stop by his room in the upstairs apartment to grab things.

They also stop at a convenience store, both standing awkwardly in front of the…er…essentials.

“So, uhm, you know what we need, right?” Yuuya asks, looking at a bottle of lube.  It proudly announces its “strawberry scent” on the front.

“The basics, at least,” Shun’s eyeing a pack of condoms.

Both are equally nervous. 

Either way, Yuuya ends up shoving lube into Shun’s hands, and Yuuya is fidgeting next to him at the checkout as the lady behind them doesn’t even _blink_ scanning their items up.  She just tells them the total amount, takes the cash from Shun’s hands, gives them change back, and is back on her phone. 

It’s the most awkward thing Yuuya’s had to do in his life.

But they make it to Shun’s apartment, shoes kicked off, door closed and locked behind them, and both make their way to Shun’s bedroom.

To his bed.

To do…things.

_Things things like—_

“I have _no_ idea what I’m doing,” Yuuya declares.  “Well, I kind of know what goes on.”  Because at eighteen it’d be a lie to say he hadn’t looked things up.  He’s poked around on the internet, read up on how it goes down because of those dreams.  He’s _curious_.

“I…sort of know,” Shun’s voice is just as unsure as Yuuya’s.  “I read up on it some.”

So he did the same.

Yuuya licks his lips, “So I just…do what we feel is natural?”

“Yeah.”

He leans in for a kiss, one that sends them both tumbling back on Shun’s bed.  Yuuya has his arms braced on Shun’s bed, mouth pressed to Shun’s, both moving against each other, and somehow it’s all different.  There’s no soft laughter, no fingers twisting together, there’s just the heat of Shun’s lips against his—the hesitance of fingers on his hips, tickling the edge of his shirt.

“Go for it,” Yuuya ends up mumbling in between kisses that become more frequent, more passionate, until Shun is sucking on his lip, pressing his tongue into Yuuya’s mouth.  Yuuya lets him, lets one of his own hands slide down Shun’s cheek, down the pale column of his throat.  Shun’s hands slide from Yuuya’s hip and over the curve of his ass.  Shun squeezes, an encouragement that has Yuuya’s hips bucking.

Yuuya’s aware that maybe they’re moving a bit too fast.  Or perhaps they’re moving a bit too slow?  He can’t tell, too drunk on kiss after kiss and the distant want of kissing more places on Shun.  The corners of his eyes, his cheek, his jawline, and to his throat, along his Adam’s apple to the dip of his collar bones.  Yuuya wants to kiss all that and more, to feel Shun come undone.

He wants—

Yuuya pulls away, lips separating with a wet pop, and he stares.  He stares down at Shun who is flushed, gold eyes darkened, burnished gold that stares into him.  Sees through him, all the open faced lust, the hidden desires.

“Shun,” Yuuya swallows, throat oh so very dry.

“Yuuya,” Shun mimes, and Yuuya shivers when Shun’s hand finally slips under the back of his shirt.  His palms are warm on Yuuya’s skin, trail fire and goosebumps in its wake. 

Yuuya’s embarrassingly hard.

“I—“ Yuuya throws away words.  He just dips down to press his mouth to Shun’s jaw line.  He urges Shun to tilt his head up so he can press feathering kisses along the underside of his chin, latch on to Shun’s throat and _suck_.

“ _Hell, you little vampire—_ “ Shun hisses and Yuuya responds by biting down.  A moan, soft and barely audible through the blood rushing through his head, reaches Yuuya’s ears.

He needs to hear more of that.  He needs Shun to make more of those noises.  Yuuya sucks another bright red mark into Shun’s skin, bites down hard enough to make indentations.  Shun’s breath hitches, fingers clenching against Yuuya’s back. 

Yuuya feels every bit and—it’s stifling.  It’s too hot and he needs to breathe.

His shirt is removed, Shun’s own following, fingers fumbling with the buckle of his belt and the fly of his jeans, slipping against the button on Shun’s.  It’s like he’s fourteen all over again, still figuring out his body, what feels good, except—except he’s doing this to Shun.  He’s figuring out what makes Shun feel good, and there’s more to touch, but—

“I’m a bit anxious I,” Yuuya swallows, “I’ve never—“

“Slowly,” Shun breathes out.  “You can…if you want.”

Shun’s offer hangs heavy in the air.  That flush on Yuuya’s face gets warmer, brighter, making it harder to think because he’s just that caught up in…in everything.  There’s two blossoming red marks on Shun’s skin, his chest heaving, and he’s just as hard and he’s _offering_.

“You’re…you’re _amazing_ ,” Yuuya wails, already pushing his jeans and boxers down.  Shun is doing the same, the rest of their clothes being pushed off to the side to be lost in the mess of sheets.  Here it is, all of Yuuya’s dreams becoming a reality and while he’s certainly dreamt of Shun bending him over, of pushing in and fucking him deep, this—

“You’re really amazing I’m,” Yuuya grabs both of them in hand, a high pitched groan escaping him as the underside of his dick slides against Shun’s.  Shun’s own breathing is labored, eyes slipping shut and teeth clenched.  Sighs and moans slip past his lips, lips that Yuuya greedily takes in another kiss because he’s a glutton.

He’s a glutton for everything Shun has, everything Shun offers.

He’s greedy.

He’s hungry.

He’s insatiable, lustful, desirous.

Yuuya wants to monopolize Shun like Shun has monopolized him.

Sure, his hips are moving awkwardly against Shun’s, sure they could do this a million times better if they actually took their time.  Yuuya can let his hands slide along Shun’s torso, tap away at ribs, admire how muscle moves under skin and—

And—

Yuuya gropes for the shopping bag, grabbing the bottle of lube and the condom pack.  Shun’s already got his own hand wrapped around them, his other coming up to rub over the slit of Yuuya’s cock.  Yuuya groans at that, hips thrusting forward, and he’s trying to open the dam box of condoms.  They seem to sense his desperation, refusal to open strong, but Yuuya is victorious.

He’s got a foil packet in his fingers, lube bottle in hand, and there’s trying to open that too—

“It’ll be easier if you get off,” Shun suggest.

“Oh, oh yeah, it will be,” Yuuya laughs, shimmying off of Shun and settling between his legs.  Shun’s got them propped up, legs spread enough to accommodate Yuuya, and he’s still hard.  His dick is resting, flushed dark red, against the pale of his abdomen. 

Yuuya feels that dryness in his throat again.

Shun also takes the condom from him, letting it rest between his fingers, “I’ll help with this later.”

“G-good idea,” because Yuuya isn’t sure if he’d be able to get it open.  Not because of the lube but more because of how slick his hands are with sweat from his nervousness.  He hadn’t expected a yes, hadn’t expected this to happen.

The noise of the lube’s cap popping open is deafening.

It overpowers their heavy breathing, the scent of strawberries thick and _oh god Yuuya is really going to do this._

He can’t even think right.

The term is think straight he—

The lube is cold when he squirts some out onto his hand.  Warming it up that’s…that’s a thing too and if he just—what if he grasps Shun’s dick?  Shun reacts almost instantly, teeth biting down on his lip and hips bucking up.  It feels good then and so…Yuuya’s going to do it again until Shun’s a shaking mess and what if Yuuya just—

“ _Yuuya_ ,” Shun hisses his name out, hand coming down to catch in Yuuya’s hair.  It’s just his mouth on Shun’s cock head, tongue pressing into the tip to gather the taste of the pre there.  It’s bitter, and he’s not sure if he likes it much.  He kind of wants to spit it out.  Shun’s hand is in his hair, though, and he can’t move.  He can only just suckle on the tip, dare to go lower, because he _really_ should have thought everything out.

Maybe suck Shun off before he gave him a hand job with strawberry lube.

Is it flavored?

Yuuya doesn’t want to know, just somehow manages to slip his lips off of Shun’s dick so he can take in a breath.  He’s let go as well, putting more lube into his hand and slicking his fingers up so he can press one into Shun. 

Shun’s dick is resting against his cheek, there’s Shun’s hip that he could kiss and suck, but Yuuya doesn’t even have the brain power to do so.  He just focuses on everything that he can do, wants to do, his fingers pressing against the cleft of Shun’s ass trying to find his entrance.

One finger pushes in, Shun gritting his teeth.

Pain or pleasure, Yuuya isn’t sure.  He is sure Shun’s supposed to relax, make things easier.  Yuuya can feel Shun’s thighs quivering. 

Relax, relax, Shun needs to relax, and Yuuya wants him to relax.  If he hadn’t taken Shun’s offer, he’s pretty sure Shun would be doing the same.  Yuuya kisses at Shun’s hip, sucks and bites and uses his free hand to stroke at the inside of Shun’s thigh.  He turns his head to nuzzle at Shun’s dick, kisses the tip, and continues to pump his finger.

In and out, steady motions, until Shun’s not as tense and Yuuya dares to slip another finger inside.

Shun has his eyes clenched tight, breath heavy, and Yuuya spreads his fingers, crooks them, tries to figure out what works, what feels good—

A sharp cry of pleasure escapes Shun’s mouth.  His dick is twitching against Yuuya’s cheek.  Yuuya found something good, one that sent Shun up to heaven if his reaction told Yuuya anything.  Again, Yuuya presses against where he thinks caused that reaction.  It actually takes a bit more searching, but Shun is sobbing, body tensing for what Yuuya thinks is entirely different reasons.

Yuuya’s own cock twitches, reminding him that he’s still hard and being ignored like this isn’t fun.

“I—hey can I—“

“Don’t talk, just—yes—“

Yuuya sits up, reaching for the condom in Shun’s hand.  He’s stopped by Shun batting his hand away, already opening the condom wrapper with his _teeth_ and isn’t Yuuya supposed to be the really suave one?  Or at least pretend to be suave in this situation because he’s just gotten _incredibly lucky_ with his guess work.

“Lean back,” Shun orders, breathless, and Yuuya listens.

He leans back enough for Shun to roll the condom down Yuuya’s dick.  His hands feel too good, just as warm as they were on his back, and he’s close to telling Shun to just jack him off.  Yuuya’s waited for this, though, hadn’t been expecting Shun to suggest being the one to bottom.  He’s shaking, trembling, more so than Shun who is redder than Yuuya is.  Who is breathing heavier than Yuuya, cock twitching against his belly.

Yuuya sucks in a sharp breath, slicks his cock up with more lube, and lines himself up with Shun’s stretched entrance.

He pushes in, inch by inch, and Shun’s tense again, but no, Shun, Shun, please don’t that’s too tight—

Yuuya’s stopping, both breathing heavily.  “Is it too much, I should pull out I—we should have gone slow, I’m sorry if I pushed you into this,” his rambling is cut short by a leg hooking around him, keeping him in place.

“Don’t you dare, don’t,” Shun’s breath is shaky.  He’s struggling to collect himself, sweat gathering on his brow.  Yuuya frowns, worried.

“Shun—“

Shun moves, pushes Yuuya forward and moves back.  Yuuya gasps, abdomen trembling, as heat envelops him.  He can’t even describe it, words slipping past his mind, slipping through his teeth, pooling instead into breathy moans, gasps, that rest on his tongue and lips. 

Minutes pass, stretch, Yuuya slowly pushing more of his cock inside and he can’t think.

He can’t think at all.

He tries to say Shun’s name only for his tongue to tie up.  He tries to say something, but it all catches.  He can’t even lean down to kiss Shun properly.  Not unless Shun curls his body up to meet Yuuya halfway.  They’re still and quiet and trying to just breathe until Yuuya’s hips are pressed flush to Shun.

Somehow, somehow, they manage and Yuuya is ecstatic.

A laugh escapes him.

“What?” Shun’s just as ruined as him, it sounds like.  He doesn’t even sound irritable.

“We’re doing…it?” Yuuya lets a grin spread on his flushed and sweaty face.  “Yeah, we’re doing it.”

Shun opens his mouth to say something but a roll of Yuuya’s hips has him shutting up.

“Again.”

“Feels good?”

“Weird.”

So Yuuya does it again.  Rolls his hips, lets Shun adjust himself, until Yuuya’s pulling back and snapping his hips forward.  Short thrusts that have Shun panting, hands having twisted themselves into the sheets so he can stay anchored.  Shun is moving with him, pushing back when he thrusts forward, and distantly Yuuya thinks about that spot he had hit earlier.

The one he had pressed his fingers against that had made Shun yelp and twitch and stutter.

It had been _cute_.

Another thrust, another moan, a cycle punctuated by the slap of skin, by Shun’s quiet gasps and Yuuya’s own loud moans.  Yuuya is entirely too into it, enthusiasm slowly getting the better of him.  He’s trapped in the pleasure, at the tight heat squeezing down on his cock, and he should return the favor. 

His hand finds for Shun’s dick, fingers loosely curling around it to pump him.

Shun’s walls clamp down on him.  Suddenly and forcefully that Yuuya’s hips stutter, loud and startled gasps ripping their way out of his throat as he’s _coming_.

Hard and too fast and his vision is whiting out and he thinks “ _how embarrassing.”_

“S-sorry, I’m—“ but Shun shuts him up by moving his own hips again. Pushing back against Yuuya, demanding, forcing Yuuya to oblige. 

Yuuya does.

It’s the least he can do, hand moving along Shun’s dick until he’s coming with the loudest moan he’s given yet.  Semen splatters against Shun’s chest, against his torso.  Yuuya can only stare in fascination, still buried deep in Shun.

They’re both breathing heavily.

The scent of strawberries is still in the air.

Another laugh escapes Yuuya, soon replaced by bubbly giggles as he slumps forward to let his head rest against Shun’s chest.  “I still don’t see what’s so funny,” Shun rumbles, but a hand is coming up to rest on Yuuya’s shoulder.

“Eeeeeverything,” Yuuya’s voice is airy, letters and sounds slurring together.  “We did it—I—“

“We did,” Shun’s urging him to slip out so they can properly cuddle, fingers pulling the used condom off of Yuuya so he can tie it up and toss it.

“We diiiid,” Yuuya’s still laughing.  He’s hiding his face in Shun’s shoulder.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do it again if you’re going to always be like this—“

“No!” Yuuya sits up fast.  Now that he’s tried it he…he doesn’t want to stop.  “That is…that is—“

“Next time will be better,” Shun pulls him back down and presses kisses to his forehead.

“Next time maybe you can…fuck me,” the word stumbles out of his mouth awkwardly.

“I can,” Shun lets his hand rest on Yuuya’s hip, thumb stroking the skin there, “or you can show me you can do better.”

“Definitely!  I can _definitely_ do that!”

Yuuya is, entirely, absolutely, too lucky.


End file.
